


It's Just Us Against The World

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, Multi, twpolyamorysaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite how much she hates what the world has become, she doubts she'd let herself go so easily.</p><p>(A look at Allison, Braeden and Malia in the apocalypse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this super quickly so it's very vague in terms of any plot whatsoever. It's not a zombie apocalypse, just a one where the words go to shit. At the end, it's implied that something pretty bad happened (with the blood and all), but if it was longer Allison would have had to kill a crazy man who came after her.
> 
> Here's a fanmix to go with this (I've never used 8tracks before so I hope it works!): [here](http://8tracks.com/cutiekootra/songs-for-the-apocalypse).

Allison lets her hair fly around her, a halo of purple, as their motorcycle speeds down the empty highway, and she feels wild and free.

Her feet are planted almost dangerously on the back, her legs shaking with nothing more than the chill, and she's almost happy that in this place that feels like hell, there's no one here to scream at her to stop what she's doing because this is one of the only things that makes her feel like she's really here.

Braeden's in front of her, silent, the only tell of her emotion in the tense of her hands, her fingers gripping the bars with a tightness Allison doesn't often see in a woman so outwardly uncaring. She knows what Braeden thinks.

She thinks Allison might fall. She thinks Allison would allow herself to fall.

Despite how much she hates what the world has become, she doubts she'd let herself go so easily.

-

Allison and Braeden arrive at their hideout to find Malia dying her hair - again.

There's a bottle of dye by her side - the faded picture showing a girl with pretty blue waves - and she's already got her hair tied up, painted like the sky, blinking up at the two as she fiddles with the sleeve of her shirt.

She murmurs a soft greeting as the two crowd her in a welcoming hug, carefully avoiding her hair, and the three curl around each other in silence.

As if this place wasn't silent enough already.

-

Allison wakes to singing.

She stretches out from under her blanket, eyes heavy and mouth open in a yawn, as she slowly walks out of her room, clad only in a pair of shorts the three had grabbed for sleepwear from an old house on the riverside.

They're in the kitchen, the two she loves. Braeden's lovely voice purrs, soft as she sings a song Allison vaguely recognises before the end.

 _"Touch my neck and I'll touch yours,"_ the words echo throughout the room, as Malia swings Braeden around, the two smiling at each other with such joyful gazes that Allison's heart pulses with love.

She grins at the two, as the two dance.

It's moments like these where she forgets the horror.

-

Allison's face feels tainted with tears by the time she's cleaned up.

Malia's wiping at her face with gentle touches, rubbing her hand with such tenderness that it makes her shake even more.

The blood from before feels ever still present on her face, and she wants to scratch her face until it's raw, until it doesn't feel wet with red.

Braeden's downstairs, and she can hear the woman slam her foot in the wall with rage.

Malia gives her a worried glance that eventually breaks Allison down even more, her shoulders shuddering and her mouth letting out some small sobs.

She's pulled into tight arms, words muttered into her hair, "It'll be okay."

Oh, will it? Really?

Allison's not sure about that one.


End file.
